Prison
by MarkScyther
Summary: Kaito was sent to a place close to hell after a small incident with his friends. Once he ends up in the big house, he's greeted by not only a new friend, but family. How well will the young guy get protected in the building, and how well will he handle sharing a cell with the Devil? (Warning: Incest)
1. Welcome to Hell

Welcome to another story. Please enjoy the story and tell me how you feel.

* * *

><p>Today is the worst day of my life.<p>

My name is Shion Kaito, I just turned eighteen years old two months ago, and I'm the youngest out of my siblings. My sister is twenty, standing proudly as the middle child. ... Then come the eldest of the two of us. Akaito. I was fortunate to have my birthday the same as his, but the only difference was that instead of turning eighteen like me he turned twenty-five. Neither one of us mention him all that much because he's quite the troublemaker, as far as our parents could tell us.

All I could remember was the police coming to our home one night. I was nothing but eleven years old at the time and father didn't want either me nor Kaiko to be downstairs listening to their conversation. So the two of us ran upstairs to peek out the window to see the cop car parked into our driveway. ... I remember seeing Akaito sitting in the backseat as the two police men talked to our parents, but enough about that. Back to the reason why this is the worst day of my life.

I stepped off the bus quietly trying to follow behind the male in front of me. Before I could walk even further the guy paused once we heard, "Alright ladies! Hold your place till we get this gate open!" One of the guards standing in front of the line yelled causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks.

The pink-head standing in front of me turned to face me a little, showing his light-blue eyes. He rose a brow at me in what I suspect to be suspicion, but he then quickly shook his head and smiled. "Hi, I'm Luki!" He greeted. As much as I was scared about the situation I'm in, his bright attitude scared me a little more. "This is my third- wait no! My fourth time coming here." He quickly corrected himself. "I can tell by looking at you that you're new here. Mind on telling me what you're in for?"

`This is his fourth time being here, he has a strangely bright attitude, and he's very talkative. ... Obviously signs telling me to get on his good side and be his friend till I'm out of here.´ I thought silently to myself before I shyly responded. "I-It's not even for a good reason. My friends ..." I trailed off as I felt my lips tug into a small frown. "Or so I thought they were my friend. They tricked me into drinking and I accidentally broke into a store at night when it was past my parents curfew. M-My Father got upset once the police found me and he told them to send me here for a month as a punishment." I explained in an almost whisper tone. `No matter how much I tried to explain he still sent me here.

Luki just stared at me blankly as he stood there wearing a similar outfit as my own. An orange shirt with a white long-sleeve underneath it. That along with a pair of Orange pants with white slippers. The numbers "9430A2" was written on his shirt, identifying himself just like the rest of us. Practically everyone was wearing the same uniform but some had on either a jumpsuit or their clothes were grey.

He blinked for a second before he began to speak again. "If you want to lessen your chance of becoming everyone's bitch I suggest you don't tell your reason why you're here to anyone else. The least amount of things you'd want is let everyone know you're still a child. Especially when you look like one." My eyes widened in shock from his tip.

Before he could even continue, the line was starting to move again.

The inmates inside the courtyard ceased from what they were doing once we all walked across the yard. All of them eyed us viciously and I could feel their stares. "We got a fresh batch of meat walking in!" one yelled. "Is that Luki?" another questioned. I looked over to see a muscular brunette walk closer to us holding a basket all in his hands. One of the guards stopped him about three steps away from us. "What the hell did you do now?" He questioned as he tried to keep up with us.

Luki eagerly faced him and smiled. "I want to stay here with you; so I stabbed a homeless man in public!" He nearly yelled. "Oh, Meito-sweetie. The boy behind me will need some protection till he leaves." The brunette rose a brow as he turned to look at me for a bit. `Please say yes! Please say yes!´ I nearly prayed inside my head.

"Protection for what?" He questioned.

"He didn't do anything like robbery, but his dad put him here for a month as punishment." Luki quickly responded. "Even though I'm a little nutcase, I still find it sad for him to be sent here instead of being in juvenile. He's like a puppy and I'm pretty damn sure the other inmates can see this-" "Look who came crawling back to prison. How's the outside world?" A man with shoulder length purple-hair walked up to the side of Meito with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Before he could get any closer to the pink-head, both Meito and the security guard stopped him.

"It was like a five star resort without you, dipshit. Though I must always admit it was more hell there than here without Meito being with me enjoying it." He coldly responded to the man. "Back the hell up, Gakupo."

`Even though I don't know these people and I barely got here, I can certainly feel the tension between the two-´ I stopped my train of thought once I glanced over to see the man stare at me. Out of fear I quickly turned and fixed my gaze towards the back of Luki's head as we finally began walking into the entrance of the rather large building.

An officer with white-hair put a hand in front of Luki and let the other inmates in. His crimson eyes stared at Luki as he gave a brief sigh. "Seriously? Again?" He simply said.

I looked at the officer and read his name tag. `Officer Dell´.

"You should already know that as long as Meito is in here, so am I." He said. "And I'm guessing they hadn't given you that raise you asked for."

The officer scoffed as he walked over to a door and opened it. "Don't remind me."

Tapping his hand on the metal door he directed us through the short hallway. The role-call was fairly short. Same for the small inspections they gave us.

Opening a much bigger door Dell revealed the long hallway of cells. "Alright everyone! I'll be taking your handcuffs off as soon as I guide you to your new cell! Most of you will be getting a cell-mate while few of you will be getting one of your own. Sleeping hours are from seven in the evening till six in the morning! There are three meals a day! The therapy session is open during your free time which is noon, and mind you that the guards, including myself are always on watch! We're not able to watch every little thing, so this is when I advise you to be careful and watch your back!" He then walked over to Luki and undid his cuffs. "I've been through this too many times with you. Go ahead and run to your cell, I'm pretty sure the rest of the inmates should be called back in about five minutes."

Soon as he took off his handcuffs Luki made a run for it down the aisle but paused for a second. He turned back around and faced me one last time. "Your name?" My body jolted a little from his question but I quickly responded with , `I-It's Kaito.´ "There's only so much me and Meito can do to protect you, but the one that goes by Gakupo, you'll have to avoid him as much as possible. He's one of the few rapists in here. Though the one I should tell you to watch out for the most is known as the prisons Devil. He's the top dog in here, so don't mess with him." I could tell by the expression he was giving that he was being serious. "If you get into some mess with him you're better off calling for the guards instead of us. ... Bye Bye!" He then waved his hand before running off into his cell.

I could feel my heart cringe from the information he gave me. `Why father? Wh-Why would you send me into a place like this?! ... and mother. How could she let him do this to me? I've done nothing wrong and me getting drunk was an unintentional accident. So why send someone as ... weak as me to a rough place like this where protection isn't a hundred percent guaranteed. Can God tell me where I've messed up? What flaw or sin I've committed to make me go to prison?´ The corner of my eyes stung with sadness as my chest stung with hurt.

I faced the cold concrete floor as soon as I felt a warm substance slide down my flustered cheek.

"I-I didn't even do anything wrong-" I whispered to no one till I felt a hand lay on my shoulder gently. I shyly lifted my head to see Dell. His expression was a bit more soft the more he looked at me. He held a clipboard in his right hand and glanced at it a bit more before he returned his gaze to me. "Look kid, I'm sorry that you were sent here and what not but I have a small question for you before I bring you to your cell."

I only stared at the officer as the salted tears continued to slide down my face in pure bitterness.

"After reading your name I have to ask if you happen to have a brother?" He simply asked. I only nodded my head slowly, not caring for the reason why he asked such thing. But as soon as I did so he called over another officer who was nearby. The man had dark-Brown hair and was wearing glasses. "I need you to guide the inmates into their cells while I take this one into his." He asked as he undid the cuffs around my wrists.

He gently pushed me forward so I could start walking with him down the aisle.

As much as I was scared, I was also confused with what was going on. We passed by cell after cell till we were nearly down the back of the hallway. "I'm not too precise if the two of you have the same last names by coincidence, but if God is by my side, then I'm making the right decision." Dell pipped up. "I know neither me nor Luki can protect you as much, that is why I'm placing you in a cell with someone who I think is your brother. If he's not, I'll be nearby for you to call." We stopped in front of a door-like cell.

`My ... My brother?´ The thought trailed once he shoved his key inside the lock and opened the door. "Hey! You got a new cell-mate."

I looked at him one last time as I hesitantly stood in front of the doorway. (Eeeer s.f.x.) The siren went off along with the rest of the cells opening up.

Dell nodded to me and urged to go in. So I carefully walked in and flinched once I heard the door behind me close. I turned around to look through the smallish opening. "W-Wait. Why should I call for you if he's not?" I laid my palms against the door gently. The guard only glanced at me as he briefly said, "He's a vicious killer in here. That is why I placed you in here because I think he'll protect you. Enough of that, I have to get to work."

After he said that he walked away.

"Wait! W-Wait!" I yelled for him to come back till I heard a heavy sigh behind me. Chills ran down my spine as the sound of metal creaking filled the air. `No. How could he send me in a room with a killer? He doesn't know if he's my brother and neither do I´ I shakily turned around and kept my gaze towards the floor. My hands were held close to my chest and we're ready to protect my face incase I was about to get attacked.

The room fell silent as I quietly prayed inside my head. It was all I could do. ... It was the only thing I could do ever since the judge agreed for me to come here. Why have I been forsaken?! " ... I-I'm scared." I mumbled as the tears fell harder.

A hand grabbed my chin and pulled it upwards to meet a familiar face. Sharp crimson eyes stared down at me. Messy dark-red hair framed his face perfectly. Then my eyes trailed down to examine his body. He was wearing a grey tank-top that revealed his well-built biceps. Even though the shirt covered it, I could still make out the outlining of his abs. He lastly wore a pair of Orange sweat pants with white shoes.

`This guy!- No. This "Man" isn't my brother. H-He can't be. My brother wasn't this buff the last time I seen him, but then again that was nothing but seven years ago.´

"Nii-San?" I whispered to the man before me.

Soon as I said that, his grip loosened completely and he took a step back to look at me.

"Why the hell are you here?" His deep voice questioned. It took me a minute to tell him the small incident and how father sent me here as a punishment. I wiped away the tears on my cheek and looked at him. "How could that asshole send you here for something like that!" His voice boomed, causing me to flinch. "Willing to put you at risk for stupid shit-" He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "Come here, Kaito."

I freely walked over to him and accepted his embrace. His arms wrapped around me into a comforting hug as I leaned my head against his chest. This may be the worst day of my life, but its gotten a little better knowing I have family by me. Especially if it's my older brother. "Y-You're going to protect me, right?" I had to make sure.

I knew he was going to say `Yes´ no matter what because I'm his younger brother. The youngest to be more exact, but his answer caught me far from the phrase, "Off guard".

"Of course I'm going to protect you in here, that's a necessity. In order to do that successfully you'll have to bear with me and pretend that you're my bitch." My body froze from his words till my brain clicked together. "I'm your brother!" I whined. "That is why I said `pretend!´. Besides. If they find out that you're my brother they'll use you as my weakness because we're blood. They'll try their best to kill you if they knew. If they kill you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He retorted back.

`Dear diary inside my head. Please let me correct myself from earlier. Not ONLY is this the worst day of my life, but it also just got weird. ... This is a crazy start to a new beginning ... with my brother.´


	2. Trust a Devil

Thank you to those who left reviews. Now, of course, I have the confidence to continue this story fully.

* * *

><p>I slowly pulled away from from the others embrace as his words played inside my head over and over. `No. He's kidding- Yeah! That's it! He's just joking with me like every other big brother. ... This is all a game.´ Denial screamed throughout my head as the red-head continued to stare at me. `Besides. Dell said that he was a vicious killer, so should I even trust him? ... I know he's my brother and all, but I technically don't know him due to our loss of time together-´ "Kaito, understand that it's for your own safety. I've protected you before and I will do the same now." He reassured.<p>

I couldn't help but fiddle with my fingers as I continued to think about it, but stopped once curiosity got the best of me.

"It's crazy how I ended here and end up seeing you for the first time after seven years. I haven't the clue whether to trust you or not and it hurts to say such thing because I'm your little brother. ... How do I know if you're still the same as before? The guard told me that you're a vicious killer. H-How can I trust you after hearing something like that?" I questioned the man, keeping my gaze towards the floor.

I couldn't look him in the eyes. Fear held a knife to my throat and forced me not to.

"Trust me for the same reason you shouldn't" He responded, causing my eyes to widen in confusion. "I'm not telling you to trust me for no reason and I'm not forcing you to do so. It's true that I am a killer, but I haven't the choice as long as I'm still locked in this prison. You're not suppose to trust a single person in here, even if they act friendly to you, don't give them a single ounce of trust or else they'll kill you with it." I then peeked to see him giving a cold glare towards me. "Since I'm the Devil in this prison, no one will so much as think about laying a finger on you as long as you stick with me. Just don't expose that we're brothers to a single soul, got it?"

Trust him for the same reason I shouldn't? His words are too assuring for me to argue or fuss with, yet they don't make since. ... It's just a month. Just thirty days pretending, then I'll be one my way home like little-red riding-hood.

With that very thought lingering in my head I nodded my head. "Okay. I-I trust you." I simply told him, surprisingly causing him to give a small smile.

He stepped closer and glided his right hand over to lay on top of my head, giving my hair a quick ruffle. Just feeling his fingers run through my hair gently like this reminded me of the time he was around. Whenever I would complete a task for him he would always ruffle my hair.

"You haven't changed a bit" My attention snapped to him once I heard those words escape his lips. "Even though you're eighteen, you hadn't grown all that much since the last time I've seen you. What are you? Five foot six? Geez, Kaiko wasn't playing around when she told you hadn't changed a bit." He teased. I couldn't help but feel my face heat up as I began to get embarrassed. "Your cheeks still turn red when I ruffle your hair-" "Nii-San, stop it!" I half-heartedly slapped his arm once I knew I was getting flustered.

He continued to laugh for another minute as I began to pout. Even so, I oddly felt relieved. ... Relieved that he's still the same Nii-San I had before-´ I stopped thinking even further once I felt a soft pressure against my forehead.

Both of his hands were buried inside his pockets as he leaned closer to my height. The feeling of his lips against my forehead caught me off guard, but it only lasted for a quick second.

Soon as he pulled away I stared at him in complete shock. "I knew that'd take your pout away." His voice caused my stomach to feel somewhat queasy, but I quickly shook the feeling away. "Subside from that, anytime we're not in this cell I want you to address me as Akaito. You can't call me Nii-San when we're out there, and although I know it's a forcing habit I want you to try to look past at me being your brother except for when we're in here. If that's too hard to do, then don't talk too much."

"Wait, how am I going to pretend? Do we hold hands all day?" I questioned.

This had caused him stare at me silently. Right when he opened his mouth to say something, the siren rung throughout the building. That along with the sound of the door clicking. "You'll see what I mean, but all I ask is for you to bear with it till we get back. As for now, it's lunch time."

Akaito walked past me and pushed the door open. I quietly followed behind him and stayed close, but as soon as I walked out the cell I saw the rest of inmates walking out of their cells as well. The ones that walked by glared at me viciously. `It's like there's a sign showing that I'm new here.´ I took a dry gulp once I saw the purple-head from earlier walk by and pause to look at me.

His light-blue eyes stared at me as a smirk tugged upon his lips. I looked off to see a guy with hot-pink hair glare at me behind him. "Gakupo, let's hurry and get in line-" "If that line is to get a taste of cutie over here, then I want in." The man cut him off as he stepped closer. Out of fear I took a step back till I felt something grab my waist.

I quickly turned my head to the left and saw Akaito standing dangerously close as his right arm wrapped around my waist. His eyes were sharp like daggers even though I wasn't the one he was giving a death glare to. My eyes widened once I heard the pink-head whisper, "It's the Devil, Gakupo."

"You'll be getting in line to taste your own blood if you don't back the fuck up" Gakupo jolted a little once Akaito began to speak. "He's mine." He hissed one last time before tugging me to start walking with him.

The grip on my waist was a little tight, yet I didn't complain. `I almost forgot about what Luki told me. Other than watching out for Gakupo, He said to watch out for the Devil. ... But the Devil is Akaito.´ I thought nervously to myself as I tried to take a deep breath. `The way he said "He's mine" was so ... possessive. It matched the grip he has on me, and it shocks me to see how quick his attitude changed.´

`Less than five minutes ago he was making fun of me, but the way His attitude changed into something so possessing scares the living hell out of me.´


	3. I warned you

I see people enjoying the story and that makes me extremely happy! Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>Akaito told me to walk to the empty table in the middle of the room as he got his lunch. So now I walk towards it with my tray in hand. `I really wanted to just stand by and wait for him instead of walking to the table by myself. It may have been a bit of a short distance, but anything could happen between it.´ I thought nervously to myself as I kept my eyes towards the small rounded table. I was afraid to break contact or else I'll see Gakupo by accident.<p>

Right when I was a mere two steps away from it my body jolted once a familiar Pink-head quickly stepped in front of me. "Whoa, I advise you not to sit there if you value your life." He pointed towards the table. "Come on, you can sit with me and Meito. I just don't want you getting in trouble with the devil-" "O-Oh no. It's fine, Luki." I told him.

Both him and the brunette that walked next to him looked at me as if I was crazy. `Why do they fear him so much?´ I wondered to myself till a question came to mind. "Luki. Since you know more than I do, may I ask why everyone is afraid of Ni- I mean Akaito?" I questioned him, and yet again the two looked at me in a confused manner.

"Who the hell is Akaito?" The brunette said as Luki nodded his head in agreement to the question.

"... I guess to you guys he's the Devil." I clarified, causing them to stare at me wide eyed. `Why does everything I say tend to shock them. "That's his name?! Who knew he had a name!" Luki nearly yelled. I couldn't help but stare at him the say way Meito was. The `are you seriou?´ look.

Walking past the two I sat my tray on the table and took a seat on one of the chairs around it. Once I've done so, I turned to glance at the two standing. "U-Um, it's okay to sit here with me. I'm sure he won't mind." I reassured. They looked at one another cautiously before turning their gaze to me and shrugged their shoulders. And to my success they grabbed the two empty seats across from me and sat their trays on the table.

"I swear, if he so much as breath to us in a threatening way, I'm running back to our table." Meito commented. "Now what gives? You know his name, you're sitting at his table, `and´ asking us to sit here with you." He then rose a brow at me before shaking his head quickly. "Look, I'll tell you as much as I can till Lucifer come walking on over." His light-Brown eyes looked around before leaning forward against the table. "Okay, I've been in here since I was nineteen for a pathetic reason that I won't get into detail with, but when he first came here rumours spread quickly for his reason coming here to begin with. Someone overheard the guards talking about him and said he's in for two attempted murders and a man-slaughter. When the cops found him he was covered in blood. He looked like a devil with all the blood, plus his hair naturally being red as well as his eyes made it worse." He explained till Luki took over.

"Of course the last top-dog of the place is going to snoop out and put an end to the rumour by putting him in check. So one day Big-Al came to his cell during our break and told him to fight him. ... Almost everyone heard the news of a fight between him and Big-Al, so me and Meito saw the whole thing. Soon as Al took the first swing, Devil caught his fist and twisted his arm till it broke with little struggle. He also bashed Al's skull in by stomping on it till he died. After that day, no one fucked with him- I-I didn't say shit." Luki stammered near the end as his eyes wandered off past me.

I turned my head to glance past my shoulders and saw Nii-San standing closely behind me. `H-How long was he standing behind me?´ I thought to myself before I heard him tell me to, "Stand up."

My internal instincts told me to do so or else something would've happened. So I slowly stood from my seat and stepped to the side as I watched him place his tray next to mine and sit in the chair. `Wh-What the? He just took my seat!´ I eyed him for a second till I quickly let it go. `I guess I can find a free chair around here but I'm kind of scared to. I can't just go to someone else's table and take a chai-´ "Wah!" I yelped once I felt a hand pull me down by the waist.

My eyes widened once my back was laid against Nii-San's chest as I sat on his lap. `O-Oh my God.´ "Lord have mercy, I didn't know you were his ... Bitch." Luki trailed off as he pointed to me with an obvious surprised look. "Um, well since you are I'd like to say hi." He then waved at him with shaky hands as Meito glared at Luki in disbelief.

Warm air tickled my ear once I heard him say, " ... Hey." in return. I bit my bottom lip to suppress the upcoming chill that was about to run down my spine. `Control yourself. It's just Nii-San.´ I reminded myself till a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "Why didn't you eat yet? We only have five minutes till we go back to our cell, idiot." His warm breath tickled my ear once more, causing my body to jitter a little. `Fuck!´ I cursed to myself once I moved against his groin by accident.

"S-Sorry." I shyly mumbled to him once I nervously picked up the plastic spork next to the tray and took a scoop of the mash-potatoes. Shoving the food inside my mouth I kept my eyes on the tray of food that consisted of a scoop of potatoes, a handful of peas, two slices of baloney, and a carton of strawberry milk. `There's no way in hell I'm going to get use to this! It's too awkward!´

After ten minutes of Luki trying to conversate with Akaito and Meito going along with it, the bell had finally rung for us to go back.

We stood from the seat and began walking back once the guards yelled for everyone to go back, and again Akaito wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked, but luckily it took nothing but two minutes to get back inside.

Soon as we did, the guard closed the door behind us. "That wasn't too bad now was it?" My eye twitched once I heard him say that as he walked over towards the corner of the room. "Oh and next time you have a question about me, it's best to ask `Me´ instead." He chuckled a little.

I shook my head to snap myself back to reality and snapped my attention to him till I saw him holding his dick by the toilet. Quickly I held my hand up to cover my eyes from him. "Wh-What in God's name are you doing?!" I shrilled. He lazily answered with `Pissing?´ "Well hurry up!" My cheeks heated up as I remained looking the other way.

"Whatever, I'm just about done anyways."

Right when I heard the sound of the toilet being flushed I removed my hand away from my face and saw him zipping his pants back up.

"Wh-Why did your attitude change so quickly when you walked out of here? And I think you took it a bit far when you made me sit on your lap." I crossed my arms as I tried my best to glare at him. "Besides, learn how to stop blowing by my ear. I'm still your brother, and a boy at that too!" My brows furrowed as I watched him walk over to the bunk bed and sit on the edge of the bottom bunk.

He rolled his crimson eyes Before giving a brief sigh. "I don't want those bastards seeing the side I'll only show to you. That'll be like giving away my weakness, and I'm sorry you felt like I took it too far, but this is for your own good. Besides, I didn't blow on your ear to begin with. ... Either your senses are heightened or you're a virgin entirely." He rested his head on his palm till he eyed me.

I nervously bit my bottom lip and avoided his gaze once my face heated up even more.

"Wait, you're seriously a virgin to everything?" His words stabbed me like a knife because it was true. So I shyly nodded my head to him. "Well that explains a lot." "Oh hush!" I retorted back once he tried to joke. "Relax, Kaito. It's not a bad thing that you are and I won't make fun of you because of it. The only thing I will say is that the other inmates will detect it like how Gakupo did earlier."

Right when he said that name, a disturbing chill ran through my body. "A-Are you serious?" I peeked over to him and saw the red-head nodding his head. "Wait, then how do I make them not notice!?" Panic swelled throughout my body as I fully turned to look at him.

He stared at me for a second before bringing his arms behind his head and laying back on the bed. "I seriously don't want to ruin anything, but it's hard because I don't want you to get raped either. I mean I'd rather have you be willing to something than getting forced into shit by everyone here."

I could feel my lips tug downwards into a pout as I walked over to sit on the bed next to him. My hands quickly clutched onto his shirt with desperation being read on my eyes. "Nii-San, please! I need your help!" I practically whined.

"Kaito, it'll jeopardize out relationship-" "But I don't want to get raped!" I retorted immediately.

His fiery eyes stared into my watery ones before saying, "If you say so. But know that you can't back out."


	4. Hidden Desire

I'm strongly determined and promise to never abandon my stories. I only say this because my most favorite story has been abandoned for four years and it made me realize that I don't ever want to do that. I know some of my stories it's been a while since I've updated them, but they're not abandoned as long as I'm still active. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>My dear little brother, you're doing nothing but making a deal with the Devil. ... No. You're making a deal with a selfish man that goes by the name of "Akaito", but to you his name is "Nii-San". Eyes beautifully blue that can make the sky itself jealous is blind to see my greed. Despite you being here for a month, I'll make sure to keep your heart close with a steel grip by these hands of a killer.<p>

I haven't the clue when I start becoming your stalker. Your protector. Your "Sinner". Was it when I first held you when you were born that I decided to become your protector? Maybe it was the time you began hanging out with your so-called friends that I became your stalker; silently watching you like the protector I am.

Soon as I heard you were getting bullied by high school students when you were in fifth grade, I let my trust in God, go. If he wasn't going to protect you when I wasn't there keeping an eye on your well-being, then I'll grant becoming your Sinner. These fire-filled eyes of mine will grow cold to those who so much as think about hurting an Angel such as yourself.

The type of love I hold for you isn't normal to those around us because I don't love you the way an older brother should. No, not as a best-friend. Not a role-model. And far from a brother, my sweet younger. The love I hold for you is of that of a lover. The type of lover who'd hold you for hours till your tears stop, till your sniffling stop, and till your pain stops.

Brother is here to comfort you.

Since I'm your Sinner, I used these hands to shed the blood of those who caused you to shed tears. It's upsetting to make eyes bright like the sky to rain. I'll be the umbrella to shield you from storm, and I'll be the scarf that warms you with my love.

Brother is here to Protect you.

They were aware of my love for you and searched for a flaw within it. Who are "They"? ...They're the two Wrongs that made you, my beautiful Right.

Father was quick to send me away when it was time for me to go. It wasn't the actions I've done. It was the fact that I've done them for your sake, but I'd love for him to argue with me and say that he wouldn't save an Angel such as yourself. Though he prove to me that he wouldn't by sending you to a place like this, but you're lucky that the type of love I carry is one that'll turn a man like me mad. ... No. I'm already intoxicated into the madness. Would you like a sip of the madness I feel for you? It may be a bit strong to suit your taste. After all, you are fragile.

"T-Take all of my firsts?" His sweetened shy voice filled my ears as I watched him twiddle his fingers. "I'm not ... sure. May I have time to think about it?" Lips pink like strawberries, yet soft like rose petals moved, illuminating words.

I couldn't say no to you if I shown my true self to you, but the way you stick your lip out to pout will always be my weakness to let this mask down and say, "Yes."

Although I'm starving for your everything, I won't allow myself to break you open and tear you down. I'll wait till you open yourself to me willingly, and once you do I'll devour your heart as a whole for I am a beast who's hungry for your love. It's just like your favorite fairy tale, "Beauty and the Beast"

"Remember the time you found a kitten and hid it inside my closet without me knowing it because mom told you that you couldn't keep it?" I glanced at the bluenette, causing his eyes to light up with the memory. "I thought there was a cat that'd come by my window and start making noises, but that was till my room started smelling like animal piss." I laughed. To my success I caused him to crack a smile and laugh as well.

He nodded his head as he continued to laugh. "I remember how you walked into my room with the cat in your arms. I was so scared that you were going to tell mom to the point I started crying as soon as I saw you walking in with him." The sound of his laughter filled my heart with further joy.

"You should've known that I'd never tell on you. I'm not like Kaiko who'd tell on you just for the hell of it, though I did make you take it to the pet-shelter." I added.

"As much as I wanted to keep him, I was happy he had a place to stay. You even made sure he got adopted by checking up on him. ... I forgot to say Thank you now that I think about it." his eyes lowered as he recalled the memory. I only shook my head and gave a small smile.

"It's my job to make sure you're happy in the end of things. If you're not, then I'm either not there, stopped caring, or I'm doing a half-assed job keeping you satisfied."

If you're not happy, then neither am I. I want to be the only one who can keep you happy. Even when I'm not around, I want you to know that I'll forever want to be the "Only" one because I know I'm able to grant you a smile through your hardship. ... I love you. I love you. I "want" you all to myself, and you know why?

Because Brother is a Selfish-Man.

Brother is here to Love your Flaws.

You've no idea the countless times I've dreamt of our parents, including Kaiko, getting into an incident and dying, leaving me to take custody of you. Together you and I would live in a perfect world without them. Every time I would come home from work you would run to me and welcome me home with both your words and beauty. You would look absolutely adorable standing on your toes trying to kiss either my cheek or lips.

We'd be the picture-perfect couple you and I; sadly God detected all the sins within my dream and ceased it from happening. Mostly because I hold all of your sins to leave you innocent.

I lust after your body every time any part of skin is shown. Once a piece of skin is shown, I'll become greedy and crave to see more. Oh yes, even when I'm fed more of your flawless porcelain skin, I'll become a Glutton and keep craving even when I'm not starving anymore. Let me graze my lips against your skin as you sprawl your body out for me. I'll be glad to suck the tender flesh that is your inner thighs when you sexily spread your legs, welcoming me to the forbiddeness of your fruit.

I'll cause your chest to rise and fall with nothing but heavenly moans escaping your swollen lips caused by all of our kissing. Oh how I'll love feeling your smaller hands clutch my hair for mercy when I trail the warm-wetness of my tongue from your rosie bud of your chest, down to past your torso, past your beautiful flat-stomach, and to a place that'll make your head fly back if I so much as blow my breath on it.

Near the end of our session of teasing in foreplay, trust me for when I say our bodies will be entwined with your arms hooked around my neck whispering sweet nothing's into my ear as your legs rest on either of my sides, shyly telling me to go deeper, and screaming my name till everyone know who I am.

We're not going to stop fucking till your body know who it belongs to. Just like the saying Of Daddy's little girl; you're Brothers little boy-, "N-Nii-San, are you okay?" My mind snapped back to reality once I heard Kaito call to me. I looked over to see him looking back at me. "You were daydreaming pretty heavily. Did you not get enough sleep lately?" He questioned.

`Damn he's cute when he's concerned.´ "Not really, but you don't have to worry. I'll be taking a nap in about a minute." I calmly responded.

Before I could think about closing my eyes, his voice rang in my ears once more. "Um, Nii-San? Wh-When you wake up, I'll tell you my decision, Okay?" His cheeks grew a little pink as he averted his eyes towards his feet. So I told him a simple "Okay" in response. Even though I've said such thing, I received his answer just by the way he acted just now.


	5. Shattered mask, open truth

Wow, I'm super happy you guys liked the last chapter. And Rinrin, thank you for your feedback; same goes for everyone else. I've been busy trying to create the perfect character for Akaito to the point I got passionate about it, but I didn't mean for the chapter to be a tear-jerker. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>My knees were crouched against my chest as my back was leaned against the wall. Dell came by not too long ago to check up on me and give a bag of potato chips he smuggled away from the Wardens lounge, though I didn't open it just yet. I wanted to open it once Nii-San wakes up; that way I can share it with him. `I'm pretty sure he could use a break from the cafeteria food they serve here.´ I thought to myself as I watched his sleeping form to my right.<p>

Despite the scary vibe he gave earlier, I feel more relaxed when we're in this cell away from the pressure of others. Especially seeing how peaceful he looks in his sleep. `I may not know what he have done to be here in the first place, but I still find it sad how father never told me the address of this facility so I could write him letters. ... But why would Kaiko have contact with him and not tell me?´ I could feel my brows furrow as I began questioning.

"Why don't Mom and Dad mention you when it's our birthday? ... It just gets sadder and sadder each year we celebrate. And you said Kaiko tells you how I'm doing, but why didn't she tell me She was in contact with you?" I spoke to him as his eyes remained shut. "It's like they're hiding you from me. Do they even know that I'm here with you?-" I paused from speaking any further once I saw him stir in his sleep.

Slowly a hand glided towards his face, rubbing his eyes as he carefully began to sit up.

Butterflies tickled the inside of my chest in what I assume to be excitement. So I quickly glanced to my left and grabbed the room-temperatured can and brought it over as soon as he opened his eyes, revealing a shade of crimson that matched his hair.

"H-Here." I held the can of soda out to him. He eyed the can in confusion, then looked back at me.

"How the hell did you get that? And most importantly; why are you giving this to me?" He cautiously took the can and examined it as if it was futuristic device. A side of me wanted laugh at the way he was looking at it as the other side just felt bad. `I can only imagine how much he missed out on while being in here.´

Hugging my knees back to my chest I rested my head on them and stared at him. "Luki asked Dell to give this to me, ... but I wanted to give it to you as a birthday gift even though it's not much. Even though I'm a little late, I hope you enjoy it. S-So ... Happy Birthday, Nii-San." I tried my best to not stutter as much as a rush of shyness swept through me.

Heat rushed to my face once I saw him sit the can to the side and scoot closer to me. `Why does my face heat up when he gets closer to me? Maybe it's me trying to catch up to the fact that I'm actually sitting here with my brother.´ His fingers ran through my hair gently. `Do killers have hands this gentle? If so, then they must be good at acting.´

"Always know that whatever you give will forever be enjoyed by me. Especially a gift such as a can of soda." He gave a small deep-chuckle, causing the butterflies inside my chest to tickle even more. "It's relaxing to see how you're still considerate of others" I moved my head so my face was buried between my knees, yet his fingers remained entwined within my hair. "A-As long it's you, I'll let you take all of my ... firsts." I buried my face deeper within my knees as I said that. The air around me felt like flames.

`... I can't face him saying such thing. To tell my own brother that he's allowed to take all of my firsts to his face is unthinkable. ... It's incest.´ The thought haunted my mind. `I'm actually not sure of the emotion I'm feeling at the moment. Is it disgust? Am I repulsed?´ My heart thumped against my chest like a fist banging against a door. Eyes shut tightly trying to rid the feeling. `I don't like this feeling.´

Gentle strokes stopped completely as his hand slowly slipped down from my hair, grazing his fingers past my cheek, and stopping at my chin to grab it. Carefully he pulled my face away from my knees towards his direction, yet I kept my eyes shut. "It's okay to not open your eyes, so just listen to my voice." His hand remained on my chin. "I understand that your nerves are a little messed up after being placed here and now agreeing to engage into things with me, but know there will be nothing to be afraid of now that you're with me. I know how Luki and Meito told you about the incident when I first came here, but know that I had no choice "But" to hurt that guy or else he would have killed me first. I only keep my guard to protect myself, and now that you're here, I'll be protecting you first before myself."

`He only hurt them to protect himself?´

"I don't like confusing you because it only leads to pain, so allow me to tell you why I'm here." My eyes snapped open once I heard that very sentence. His eyes softened a little before he furrowed his brows. "Those punks who were bullying you was the cause of me being here. I was so fed up seeing you come home crying to the point I decided to settle it myself. Especially if father wasn't going to do anything. So one day when I was walking to school my friend Mikuo texted me saying that he saw the high schoolers who were picking on you and overheard their conversation. So he managed to get close enough to record what they were saying and send it to me."

Akaito's P.O.V.

I paused to take a deep breath once I felt my blood boil with the same anger I held in the past.

"They were talking about waiting by your school till you came out to snatch you up and ... Molest you. Soon as I heard that part I immediately began running the opposite direction towards your school as fast as I could. Especially knowing how your school released you early that day." His eyes widened as he silently listened. "Before I could even get to your school I caught them walking out the convenient store that was down the street from it and ran up to them. Well, more like charged head on into them."

"I let anger blind me completely when I was fighting them to the point I didn't watch my actions. I snatched one of their baseball bats and began swinging and swinging till someone pulled me away. Once my senses came back, I noticed how a crowd of people surrounded us while the police was busy trying to break me away. ... Two of them were still bleeding while the other was laying faced down. I'm still not sure that guy died or not, but I don't really care now that I know they hadn't messed with you since." Waterpooling eyes glistened the more he stared at me in shock.

If he cries, I'll kiss each tear that breaks free from his eyes. Then again I won't allow eyes like the sky to rain. Not when I'm here to prevent it.

He parted his lips to speak, but not a sound escaped between them. It was right then that I slipped my hand away from his chin and wrapped my arms around his crouched body to bring him into my embrace. Soon as I wrapped my arms around him I felt a warm drop land on my arm.

His body trembled beneath my embrace as flawless cheeks reddened in what I guessed to be frustration. They were wet with drops of rain, showing me each emotion he was feeling through them. `He hasn't grown a bit, and I'm overjoyed to know this. ... He's still my little boy from when I left. It's as if someone preserved his perfection during my absence, but his perfections would just be him as a whole.´ I carefully leaned forward, gliding my lips close to his damp cheeks.

Seeing how he didn't back away, I then pressed my lips against his surprisingly warm skin, riding a tear away. `Don't cry for knowing why I'm here´ I left a trail of kisses as I kept making my way up `I should be the one crying because you're actually here with me´ A hand unconsciously came up to the back of his head once I pressed my lips against the corner of his eye.

I slowly pulled away and saw that his tears had stopped, or had I kissed all of them away?

"You're too beautiful to cry, Kaito." I unconsciously said to him. Quickly I caught myself but decided not to take it back.

He continued to stare at me as the redness of his cheeks lightened a little to a soft color. Rosie lips quivered as he said, "O-Okay." I was fully aware of my facade cracking and opening, But a side of me didn't care all too much. Maybe that side who doesn't care is the me beneath this mask called "Big-Brother". The selfish man beneath the mask is breaking free to the point he was able to lay gentle kisses on his forbidden skin. To utter sweetness so his sacred ears could hear.

This being before me is the one causing me to break this mask. ... I "want" to break it off so I could drown him in my sea of love.

"H-How could they not tell me after all this time? Why did Kaiko get contact with you and leave me clueless about it?! Y-You saved me, ...so why does everyone keep you away from me like a secret? They don't mention you when it's our birthday, whenever I ask about you neither one of them answers me, and they act like you never existed to begin with! H-How ... Could mom forget about her own child? H-How could father let you stay in here this long? He's second to top lawyer in Japan-" "I can't take it anymore" I cupped his face in my hands and pulled it upwards, leaning my face closer to his

Brushing my nose past his I grazed my lips against his soft ones to tease myself. `You continued to tempt me with your words. Every word you mutter out these heavenly lips cracks my mask even further. Now look what you've done. ... You smashed it in a single blow.´ softly I pressed against his lips and quickly became intoxicated by his taste.

It feels like I'm holding a rose and kissing it's petals. Soft. Fragile. Sacred. If I am, then this room must have turned into a garden. If not, then my love for him really must be maddening.

Since I'm stuck in this madness called, "Love" I shall leave a letter to you. Not one that asks about about the weather or our family; but a love-letter specially addressed to you. Can you read it? Because I sealed the written words within my lips.

After five seconds of eternity, I parted from him.

My hands remained cupping his now flushed face as I looked at him longingly. "You ask why I'm such a secret" I started. "It's because loving my younger brother is a sin. ... I'm in love with my younger brother. You probably know him. His name is Kaito." I teased near the end.

By the look on his face he looked as if he just seen a ghost, yet his skin remained flushed.

"N-Nii ... San" He breathed out in a whisper-like tone. "loves m-me?"

The corners of my lips tugged upwards hearing him call me in such tone. So I nodded my head to his question, causing the shade of his cheeks to deepen. "I love you, and it frustrates me to know there isn't a stronger word than Love, but it'll have to do till I find one, my sweet younger." I cooed to him.

"B-B-But we're brothers!" "Does that really matter? Love doesn't have have a face or gender, and it just so happened that I love you. ... More than myself." He tried to fuss. "This may be the last time I'll ever see or hear your voice, so I beg of you to let me love you within the month you are here. Then maybe I'll be able to die happily in here-" (smack! s.f.x.) He quickly smacked his hand over my mouth as he shut his eyes.

"Please, don't talk about dying. J-Just listen to me a don't talk!" He said in a panicky tone. "I'm just so confused. I don't know anything anymore, and everyone just keep the answers from me as if I'm better off not knowing. E-Especially something as big as N-Nii-San ... Being in love with me." My heart softened once I saw his eyes open, looking at me with desperation in his eyes. "I-I don't hate you. Its just that I'm lost towards you, and since I am, I need you to tell me everything. Just promise to not keep anything from me, a-and I'll let you Love me" I opened my mouth to say something till he continued. "Please promise me, Nii-San."

The softness in his voice melted me once again. I could never say no to him.

I nodded my head in a agreement, causing him to fall against my chest. Quickly I caught him and pulled him back to see his eyes close. `Dammit, don't tell me He fainted´ I thought to myself before bringing a pillow over. Gently I laid his body on the bed fully and place a hand on his head to feel his temperature. `He's burning up. ... Probably fainted from stress.´

I turned to grab the folded up blanket near the end of the bed and paused once I saw the aluminum can of soda. `He should drink it when he wakes back up. Till then, I'll let him sleep´ The thought roamed in my head as I grabbed the blanket and began covering his body with it.

"Brother is here to tuck you in for the night."


	6. Heated

In truth, I'm going to retire writing Len x Kaito stories and focus on pairings like AkaitoxKaito, GakupoxKaito, etc... . Once I finish closing my stories that do consist of Len and Kaito, I'll be starting with my series with Akaito and what not. This notification will be going to my other stories as well. So please enjoy this new chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Truth shall lock me <strong>

* * *

><p>What I've come to realize within the past four days is that time is something that is unknown. It seems as though no one in here count the hours, only days. Well ... unless you were unfortunate to be on death-row, but that was something Akaito told me. He also taught me how to know which ones are murderers or rapists. He said it's all based off their personality. Like Luki for instance; he has a strangely bright personality despite him being here, so it's mostly depicted that he's a psycho which happened to be true.<p>

Ever since he promised to tell me the truth, I've been finding out things I never knew before. Like how he broke his leg on purpose when he was eleven to stay at home and play with me for two weeks. I admit that I looked at him funny when he first told me, but I quickly laughed it off. After all, it makes since knowing how he's in love with me.

He holds a lot of secrets for one person. One I found interesting was when he told me how he start writing poetry dedicated to me once he started going through puberty. I never knew the notebook he always wrote in were filled with poetry this whole time. When he left his notebook still sat on his desk untouched, unmoved, and unopened by everyone. His room was left exactly the way it was when he last walked in it. I guess you can say we preserved it like a memory; though there were plenty of times I stood outside his door, hesitantly deciding whether to open the door or not-

I paused from my thought once I saw that the guy in front of me was done with the phone, so I took a step forward and grabbed the handle. "Make sure to dial one first or else the call won't go through." Dell told me as he stood next to it. I nodded my head before dialing the number.

Akaito stood in the doorway as he waited for me to be done, despite knowing that Dell was here incase anything happens.

Placing the phone up to my ear I heard the phone Buzz twice before it picked up. "Akaito, I can't keep accepting your collect calls. Money doesn't grow on trees you know?" "Kaiko-Chan?" I called out her name, making her pause from speaking. `So she was in contact with him after all.´ "It's Kaito, not Nii-San." I clarified.

The sound of her choking on her breath filled the phone. "Kaito?! How are you-? I mean what in God's name are you doing calling me from Prison?! What did you do?!" She yelled in a panicky tone. "Never mind, I'll just ask mom after I'm done talking with you. ... How long have you been in there, Kaito?" The sound of her voice relaxed me a little, but I knew I shouldn't get too comfortable.

"A-About four days, but that's not important" I started. "I didn't call you to tell how I'm here or ask how you're doing; I'm calling to tell you that I found out that you lied to me for all these years." My eyes closed for a second as I took a deep breath. "How could you not tell me that you were in contact with Nii-San? ... Whenever I asked about him you would always say `I don't know´ or `I wish I knew how to contact him´ and you know what, Kaiko? What kind of older sister lies to their younger brother?"

She remained silent for a while. I knew she was taken aback from my words, but I was too angry to even care.

After a minute or two she spoke again. "Kaito, I had to. We "All" had to lie in order to keep you away from him! He's not right in the head and because he's not, we try to make sure you're not in contact with him. Besides; he's dangerous!" "You call a man protecting me from getting kidnapped and molested, dangerous!? And you have the nerve to say he's not right in the head?!" My voice rose as my face began heating up. "How could you live with yourself saying all this stuff about Nii-San and yet talk to him as if you care?! Even once I heard the truth about Akaito, I couldn't hate or be disgusted by him because he's still my brother. ... I don't know why I'm not disgusted, but all I know is that he's not a bad man as you and Dad portray him to be."

`What am I saying? More importantly, why am I getting so mad?´ I lowered my eyes as I clutched onto the phone a bit tighter but relaxed a little once I turned my head to peek at him past my shoulder. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed to his chest. Crimson eyes were glued on me as he caught me glancing at me. Since he did, his lips tugged upwards into a small smile.

My heart thumped against my chest as I felt my stomach churn. "... He's a kind man who doesn't want to hurt me. Akaito is gentle. He's sweet like honey, protecting like a gun and shield, and tough like nails. He's full of so much love, Kaiko" I mumbled. `My heart. I want it to stop beating like this. ... It's not right.´

_You know it's wrong._

"But his love is incest. I understand you're upset, but this isn't right. Akaito fought three guys and nearly killed one because he can't control his feelings towards you." She spoke a bit more calmer as she took a deep breath. Even though I listened to her, I couldn't break my gaze on Akaito; and neither could my heart.

_Don't let your morals slip._

"B-But love makes you do crazy things, right? It's better to get molested by him than those guys who tried to bully me, don't you think?" I uttered into the phone. I honestly didn't know what the hell I was saying, and it was pretty clear that Kaiko didn't know either. "Kaito, do you even hear yourself? Snap out of it!" She yelled.

_It's incest. It's a sin you shouldn't indulge in. Don't follow into it, boy._

`I want to snap out of it. I really want my heart to stop!´ "Kaiko. I'll forgive you as long as you understand how confused I am. That's all I ask of you, and that's the only thing I'll ask from you." I could feel my grip on the phone tightened. "I don't know what's wrong with me; after being brought here My mind is all scrambled. If anything happens, please forgive me."

She was about to speak but paused for a second. "... I don't-, never mind. Just be careful, okay? I'll try seeing if I can visit you sometime during this weekend. Hang in there, Kaito. I know you'll follow the right way-" "I'm sorry, but your twenty minutes are up." I jolted once Dell snatched the phone away and held it out to the person behind me.

I took a second to process what just had happened and slowly began walking out the phone room.

`Wh-What's wrong with me? I was just confused and didn't know what I was saying, is all.´

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Me and Nii-San walked back inside our cells once dinner was over. I'm still not fully use to being alone with him ever since he ... kissed me. Stealing my first kiss in a forbidden way, but when he did I didn't move away. I was fully aware that he was my brother, but something in the kiss didn't allow me to move. I still don't know what it was to this very moment.

"Are you okay?" I jerked once I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. My eyes wandered to my right to see him lifting a brow at me before shaking his head. "Sorry." He mumbled as he slipped his hand away, making his way over towards the bunk bed.

Out of no where I grabbed him by the back of his shirt causing the both of us to widen our eyes in shock. Especially me.

Crimson eyes stared at me, causing the air to feel hotter than usual. "I, uh ... . I don't know what I'm doing." I whispered beneath my breath as my grip slowly loosened. "Nii-San. Why do you Love me when you know it's a Sin?" I finally asked the red-head. "Aren't you at least a little disgusted by the thought of doing things with m-me?"

I truly didn't know the emotion I was feeling. Every time I'm alone with him my chest feel like it's swelling and it scares me. Is it possible to feel like he's bringing my heart down to its knees without doing much? I could run away and ask for a new cell and yet my feet stays in their place as my mouth is sewn from the thought of asking.

"I never found you disgusting a single day in my life. Besides, love is something that happens whether you're committing a sin or blessing" He then leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "It's unstoppable and its something that you can't run from. Even when you know it's wrong, it simply can't be helped."

There goes Nii-San being wise again. He always been like that.

"Why does everything you say always sound so ... right? Like I can't argue against anything you say whether I wanted to or not."

This caused him to give a small chuckle. "That's because the ones who went through hell the most says the smartest things; only because they don't want others to experience the same pain as them. I also try thinking ahead and get an idea of what a person will say or feel; that way I can avoid hurting another and provide help." I opened my mouth to say something till he quickly continued. "And no. The only thing I've been through was carrying a heavy burden ever since I was ten. I remember meeting with my group of friends in elementary and Leon asked, `Who do you want to marry when you get older? I already asked everyone and I chose Lola-Chan!´. So I quickly responded with a big grin on my face, `My bride will be Kaito! He'll have my babies and we'll be happy!´" He explained.

Once again my heart pounded against my chest in a hard thump. I shifted uncomfortably at the feeling and brushed it off.

"It was then that I found out by my friends reaction that wanting your little brother to be your bride was wrong. That and the fact that boys can't bear children's; so I kept it a secret from everyone except my later friend, Mikuo. Of course he didn't accept the idea of incest, but he understood the type of love I felt. Even so I still kept the same burden I had and Mom and Dad finding out didn't help much either, but I will tell you one thing that made me happy for the past couple of days." He paused for a second, tugging the corners of his lips upward into a soft smile as he walked closer to me. A hand glided over to my waist and wrapped itself around me, pulling me closer. "It's the fact that your stuttering calmed down ever since I kissed you, Kaito."

It was right then that I was lost for words. There was nothing that I "could" say in response to it.

As I continued trying to process his words he slowly leaned closer to my face. My eyes widened in shock from what was about to come. Even though I couldn't move, the only part of me that was- was my heart. It raced faster and faster in every inch he closed between us. If I knew better, I'd say it was about to explode inside my chest.

"Akai...to" I breathed out till his lips pressed against my own.

I know time is something that doesn't matter around here; but it felt like it just froze. `Akaito. My heart will explode if you don't stop!´ I screamed desperately inside my mind and yet I stayed still. `My face is already burning up; please tell me it's a fever-´ "O-Ow- Mm!" A pair of teeth lightly bit down on my bottom lip, causing me to gasp at the sudden pain. But as soon as I did, he pushed a warm-wetness between the walls of my lips.

`T-Tongue?!´ I placed my hands on his chest, clutching onto the thin fabric of his shirt. My taste buds sparked as his tongue roamed across my own before sucking on it lightly. `O-Oh God ...´ Immediately my knees grew weak and gave out. His grip around my waist tightened so I wouldn't fall completely. Despite almost falling, my eyes began to betray me once they start fluttering shut. The heat is too much to bear.

Soon as I closed my eyes my body automatically began picking up in my other senses. The spiciness of his tongue sent shockwaves of sparks inside my mouth as he continued to explore my wet cavern. The taste matched his personality so perfectly. Passionately spicy like a Habenero pepper, yet the heat within his lips was something that I couldn't ignore. Whatever it was it made my heart feel like it's melting. The spiciness of his tongue added onto the heat like a sinful bonus.

Beats after beats filled my ears and I knew they belonged to me.

Before I could melt even further he slowly pulled away, causing my eyes to open back up but only halfway. His crimson eyes pierced into my own as I saw a string of saliva connect us till he quickly leaned in and lick the rest off my lips.

After he had done so, a smirk crept upon his features. "You're very attractive when you're enjoying yourself. If you'd like I can keep going?" He offered, sending butterflies in my stomach.

`His heat. I can't get over the heat I experienced. Its so wrong, but it felt so ... Good.´ I then averted my eyes for a second to regain myself.

"What's wrong with me?" I lastly mumbled.


	7. THIS IS A NOTIFICATION

_I guess I should have been more specified in my last chapter. _

_For people who are (JUST) reading this; I'll be having a temporary retirement on LenxKaito stories._

_I'll be doing a (Temporary) retirement on KaitoxLen stories because I've grown bored of them now and can't focus properly. I'd figure it would be nice to take a break from them and focus on other couples for a while till my boredom is over. I will continue with the ones I have now because that is a necessity. As for the sequel to "The fleeing of the Blue Oni" , I'm still debating whether to do it or not because sequels aren't really known for being "As" good as the first._

_Best believe once I'm done with my new series of writing I'll immediately post new stories of Kaito and Len at a rapid pace, faster updates, etc._

_Do know this Notification is/Will be sent to my other stories._

_I'm not too precise how long it'll be, but the longest will be six months to a year. I do apologize to the for the inconvenience._


	8. overwhelmed

I must thank all of you for your feedback on the announcement, it actually made me happy. I hope all of you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Overwhelmed<strong>

* * *

><p>We stayed in our position as my hands remained on his chest to keep the small distance. It was mostly a breather to help calm down the rapid pace my heart. `Seriously. What am I doing?´ That only sentence roamed throughout my head over an over like a broken record as my hands began clutching onto the fabric of his shirt. "Wh-What's wrong with me?" I looked up to meet his agonizing gaze.<p>

I laughed nervously as I shifted uncomfortably beneath his arms. "Look at me getting all caught up! ... Th-This is bad." I then mumbled.

He kept the same unchanged look on his face. It was completely expressionless as if he was silently trying to figure me out. Even though I'm wearing clothes, I feel so exposed by his eyes. As if they're burning past the thin wall of fabric and inside of me. That was till he began speaking.

"Is it really that bad? How can you be so sure that something is bad? Or are you just going by what society says is wrong?" His arms slipped away from my waist and guided his hands over to grasp onto my own. "There's nothing wrong you, but I will tell you what's causing your confusion." The warmth of his hands made me realize how cold my own was. "Your mind is fighting with the feelings in your heart. The mind is always filled with rules given by society, but it's up to your heart to decide whether something is wrong or not. So it's good to listen carefully and pay attention to it." He explained.

"Listen carefully? B-But it's the only thing I've been listening to ever since you kissed me, Akaito!" I quickly became flustered, but then paused for a second once I realized that I called him by his name for the first time. Biting my lip, I quickly shook it off. "E-Every single time you touch me or stare at me it's like you rip out my heart and bring it up to my ears to hear it beating! I don't even know what the heck I'm saying sometimes and it feels like I'm going crazy!" I closed my eyes tightly as I shouted.

I could feel my face heat up in frustration. How did I know it was frustration? Simply because I could feel my head aching. `It was highly rare to have rose my voice like that, but whenever I did I would easily get a migraine. But what is there to get frustrated about?´ My head buzzed.

After taking a deep breath I slowly opened my eyes to see Akaito move one of my hands over to his chest. He held it close against him till I began to feel something beat beneath my palm. "Does it feel similar to how you feel when I'm close to you?" His voice was whisper-Like. But after he said such thing I couldn't help but pay attention to how it felt. `Its beating fast against his chest, ... Just like mine.´ My eyes then softened a little as I nodded my head to his question.

"You don't have to say it nor agree, but is it possible that you may feel a little something for me in return?" It was then that my eyes widened along with my heart thumping against my chest in one hard pound. "Whichever your answer may be; know that I'll still love you no matter what. Only because I can't simply stop loving someone as sweet as you, okay? I love yo-" "No! No! No! Don't say that!" I quickly panicked as I yanked my hand away and slapped it against his mouth.

The same butterflies from before came swelling inside my chest rapidly.

He took a step forward, causing me to take a step back in fear. The red-head noticed this and began walking forward as my hands continued to cover his mouth. My feet stumbled backwards the more he came closer till my back made contact with a wall. `No...´

Before I could even think of running to my left he smacked my hand away from his mouth and quickly wrapped his arms around me, completely closing the small gap between us in an embrace. His left arm wrapped around my body as his right held my head gently.

"Please don't run away from me anymore."

Such small sentence caused my thought of running away to vanish. My body stilled in his grasp as the fluttering in my chest was replaced with a new feeling. One I never felt before. `Warmth.´ The temperature matched the wet substance that slid down my cheek.

"If I am the cause of your pain, then please allow me to apologize for as many times until you forgive me." He whispered once more. I couldn't help but ignore his words because the only person who should be apologizing is me. He hid his feelings away to keep me happy when I was younger. Day by day I would unknowingly tease him when he would sit back and treat me like his little-brother. He's not my cause of pain; I'm his. And now I'm blindly running away from him now that I know the truth. `I-I'm so selfish! ´ I began sniffing softly as my eyes stung with salted tears.

_It's a sin. Don't do it._

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm truly sorry that I'm a burden to you." I sobbed into his chest openly. "I-I hadn't changed a b-bit, but that's okay because Nii-San always forgive me. Even when I know it must pain him in the inside to forgive me all the time I blindly walk over your feelings. ... It's not fair. I'm such a gullible idiot who feeds into the cheap lie everyone feeds me, and every time I do, I hurt you. I-I could've looked for you myself and find out what prison you were in!" The tears fell harder the more I continued. "I could've talked to you throughout the years you were gone! Celebrate our birthday together! But I was stupid enough to not take matters into my own hands and look for you." His grip on me loosened enough so I could bring my hand up to wipe the tears off my cheek.

_Stop falling into it. Life won't be normal this way._

As I tried to stop crying he bent down till he was kneeling on the floor, looking at me. Both of his hands were on either side of my waist.

The more I stared into his gaze, the more I began calming down.

Akaito's P.O.V.

Everything about him is beautiful. The way his eyelashes appear longer when they're wet with tears. They make the color of his eyes stand out far much more. Both cheeks and nose are red from all the crying he done. As much as I hate seeing him cry in general, he needed to let this one out.

"Kaito" I spoke in a calm tone; trying to make him feel at ease. "Stop beating yourself up. You're not an idiot. You're something beyond my comprehension. At times I wonder if you're just and Angel without wings, but then my mind snaps back and think, `Ah, that's right. This is something better than any Angel in the heavens. It's my little brother´. Everything is not your fault, nor will it ever be. You have to understand that everything happens for a reason in this world. Beating yourself up won't make anything better; it'll just make you feel low." I then gave a small smile to the bluenette.

Cautiously he brought a hand away from his face and shakily glided it downward towards mine. Carefully he pressed his palm against the side of my cheek as he bit his bottom lip. Only I would know that-that was a nervous habit.

I gladly accepted the small contact and moved my right hand off his hip and lied it upon of his, intertwining our fingers together as I rubbed my cheek against the heat of his palm.

His cheeks flushed into a deep shade of red in an instant. A small surge of happiness flowed throughout my heart once I finally saw him give a small smile in return. "There goes that missing smile. I'm happy to see it returned for my sake." I then caused him to laugh a little. "Oh my. This must be an extraordinary day because the laugh has returned as well. Today's News shall be interesting for everyone because Kaito's smile and laugh has returned."

I'm happy with just seeing him smile. Even if it's just for a split second; I'll still be satisfied with just that.

He paused for a moment and looked at me for a long time before slowly crouching down till he was sitting on my lap. I rose my brow at the bluenette.

Bringing his other hand on my shoulder he closed his eyes and began leaning forward. It was then that I got the idea of the situation and gave a quick chuckle to myself. `So cute.´

I didn't wait for a second once I crashed my lips against his in a single groan. Even though I already kissed him not too long ago, I still missed the feeling of kissing these sweet petals. I'm hooked on them Like heroin.

This wasn't as heated as the last, but it was full of passion. Sadly my fun ended once he broke away for a second.

It honestly took every ounce of strength to not attack him. To not pin him against the floor and rip his clothes off. The thought of having his soft lips sweetly wrapping around my co- "I-I think ... I'm in love with you." Deafening words struck my ears unexpectedly.

I stared at the blushing bluenette trying to process what he said; what words escaped those lips. But that was till he repeated himself.

"I-I think ... I love you."


	9. Wrath Part: 1

Awesome to see you all loving the story. As always, please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Wrath Part: 1<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall with Akaito to go outside to the courtyard. Usually he kept me inside the building when it was activity-hour, but ever since last night, he suddenly asked if I wanted to go outside today. I was more than happy to. Even if I was in Prison, I'm still somewhat excited to get to smell the fresh air and look at the sky. "Hey, Kaito!" I heard my name get called, so I looked to my right to see both Luki and Meito walking up to the side of us. The pink-head stared at me for a second till his eyes widened. "You're glowing, sweetie! I thought you two seemed closer." He pointed to both me and Akaito.<p>

Right when he said that I felt Akaito's grip around my waist tighten a little, followed by an audible chuckle.

`I wonder what his thought would be if he knew we were brothers.´ I gave a small smile to Akaito once we glanced at one another. `It may be my imagination, but feel like I can see hurt in his eyes, or they may be a reflection of what I feel deep down inside myself. ... My time inside here is already going by. I must make the most of my time with him till I'm sent back.´ I thought quietly to myself. "Neh, Akaito. May we just hang around inside for a bit today?" I asked the red-head.

He rose a brow before he began to question. That was till a certain man stepped in front of us and tugged me by the arm, causing me to almost fall to the floor. `What the?!´

"You can let the Devil get his fresh air while me and you stay inside. Yuma is in the infirmary after catching a cold, so we can hang out inside my cell." Gakupo cooed to me as I winced at the amount of pressure he was placing on my wrist. "Pl-Pleas let go; you're actually hurting me." I partially whined to him. Luki took a step forward to do something, but Meito placed a hand in front of him and shook his head `No´. I was about to wonder why he stopped him till I saw Akaito take a step forward to stand in front of me.

His eyes were red, yet they were cold once I looked into them. The smile he had not too long ago vanished instantaneously. `Nii-San ...´

"You know, I'm actually not going to run away because I feel that the Ol'Devil has gone soft. I mean look! You befriended those two stooges ever since you began hanging around this little cutie. If this is your soft spot" Gakupo came a bit closer so that his breath tickled my neck. Automatically my body shifted uncomfortably, but he kept a firm grasp on me so I wouldn't move away. "Then allow me to both destroy you "And" steal him away. Don't like it? Then we can fight about it-" "Is he hurting you Kaito?" He simply said, causing all of us to get confused.

Quickly I snapped out of it and shyly nodded my head "Yes"

It was then that I saw the pain coming forth in his eyes as he stepped even closer along with the corner of his lips tugging into a bittersweet smile. "I'll never understand those who can easily hurt someone as angelic as him. I guess I can understand in a way because there are three type of beings in his world" The more he stepped closer, the more I could feel Gakupo's grip loosen. "There are the innocent ones who stays preserved in peace, but then come the ones who preys upon such divine being with the intention of shattering their everything. Then comes that one motherfucker! That crazy motherfucker! This- This Protecting motherfucker who puts an end to the Piece! Of! Shit! Who dare to hurt this innocent ... blessing."

His grip on me was completely gone once Akaito was done yelling, so I hurriedly ran over to where Luki and Meito was standing. `I know I've seen Akaito's opposite side, but this was something I couldn't comprehend´ I thought to myself till I heard Meito mumble, "The Devil's Wrath is no joke."

Gakupo's face went pale as soon as Akaito grabbed a handful of his shirt. "I'm not going to kill you in front of him, but trust me. I will fuck you up till you die the next time you so much as look at him. Think about him! Breath next to him; it'll be your blood I soak in next. ... Better yet, I'll let him handle you." He then let go of his shirt as the rest of us looked behind him to a guy with hot-pink hair glare at him with cat-like green eyes.

Right when Gakupo turned around his eyes widened once they met the other male, but once he hurriedly walked towards him- (Smack! s.f.x.) he quickly punched the purple-head across the face, making blood fly out of his mouth. "Attention, Everyone! Attention!" The guy yelled, causing the other inmates to stop and stare, even though they already were.

"Almost forgot to tell you. That's my cousin Yuma. He always had crush on that scumbag for some odd reason; then he gave me the cold shoulder because Gakupo tried getting at me instead of him. I'm pretty sure he's over it now." Luki explained as Akaito walked over to us. "I told him repeatedly that he's not worth it, but man! Seeing Yuma this heated up is giving me good thoughts about what's coming Gakupo's way." He then snickered to himself.

Now that he mentions it, I kind of want to what's going to happen. So I tapped on Akaito's shoulder and grabbed his attention. "Can we see this and leave once it's over?"

Immediately he nodded his head and faced Yuma again.

"This man! Oops! I'm sorry! I meant, Bitch" He started "He got me fucked up because I've been trying my all to show that I love him, and yet he ignores me and try to get with my cousin, and now the Devil's mate! He's nothing but a man-whore who rapes, chase after new inmates, and harass people! Now that I caught him in a lie, I'm about to get payback-" He then quickly turned him around and put Gakupo in a headlock. "So till my heart repairs and have the Will to forgive him, the people who got raped by him has the opportunity to rape him back to fulfill both yours and my revenge on this cheating, lying, pathetic bitch!" My eyes widened in surprise once I heard almost everyone cheer.

`Dear Lord, this is crazy.´ "You pissed off a lot of people, ya'know? So let's start by shattering that Macho-Pride of yours. Oh Piko! Please come forward! You get to get first taste!-" "Noo! Yuma please!" Gakupo had then began squirming around in his grasp as a kid with snow white-hair stepped forward through the crowd. It was hard to believe he might have been older than me because of his height, feminine body, and overall looks. ... Now I could see why Yuma chose him to crush his pride. "Devil, just kill me! I don't care anymore, just kill me!" He begged.

Akaito only shook his head and turned around. "I think we're about done here. Let's leave. Things are about to get ugly." He told me, causing me to turn around as well and follow him.

"After you're done doing whatever, you two should join me and Meito playing basketball. We'll tell you what happened!" Luki lastly yelled.

As we were walking away from the scene, I could somewhat hear Yuma scream, "Wanna know what's real? This orgasm I'm about to have in few seconds once you get hurt, Gakupo!" I didn't know if I should laugh or feel bad, but one thing I did know was that writing a book based on the inside life of Prison would be a good story for others to read. I always wanted to write a book of my own, but to write one based off my experience in here would be interesting. ... I think it's something I'd be able to do.

One thing I do know is that the readers would love the scene that explained what happened just now between me, Akaito, Gakupo, and Yuma.


	10. Wrath Part 2

Blah blah blah, I'm disappointed in my last chapter. Blah, enjoy. You all get the routine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Wrath Part:2<strong>

* * *

><p>Once we were in the cell I closed the door behind us. I really wanted to just forget what just happened and isolate myself in this room where I'm able to view the real side of my brother. The one that's loving. Not violent. Though I will admit that if it weren't for him being intimidating, I'd be taken away and have something awful happen to me, but it's like I said. I just want to be locked in this room.<p>

I slowly walked across the small room and sat on the edge of his bed with him following to do the same. Soon as he took a seat on my right I immediately leaned my head on his shoulder, staring blankly at the pale wall across from us. "I-I don't really want to talk about what just happened, but thank you for protecting me." I spoke in an almost whisper-like tone. `If we could, I'd like to stay in this room forever. Just taking a single step outside this cell made me realize how much I'm uncomfortable being outside. ... Outside where he turns into a monster.´

His left arm shifted so it could hang itself over my shoulder, pulling me closer into an embrace. "Anything for your sake." He gently responded. "Though may I ask why you wanted to come back?" He then asked. Shifting my gaze from the wall to him, I lowered my eyes a little once I saw him gaze at me. It took me a while to respond to such question; so he continued speak on his own. "You know, you're not the only one who's aware of the remaining days you're here." My eyes widened in shock as soon as he said those words.

I didn't know how to respond to that except for biting my bottom lip.

"Trust me. I think I'm more aware than you are." He started. "But that's only because I don't want you to go and I blame Time. Whenever someone is excited to be with someone, time goes by slowly. Once they're together with that person for a while, time tend to speed up and make them be separated again. Now the question is, `Who's time is speeding up more?´"

No matter how much I try to ignore the days, they're always being rubbed in my face as a reminder. Soon I'll have to go back home and continue my life at school and home. It'll be ... miserable again "having to prepare for exams and the work I've missed during my absence. Sitting at the dinner table with mom and dad talking about their jobs. Being pressured into becoming a lawyer. It'll be the same routine" I began thinking aloud. "It's not the prison I like. It's this room." I then met his gaze as I continued. "When I first walked into this room I was intimidated because I hadn't seen you in so long, but all of my worries melted away the more I got to know you. ...a-and now that I know how much I love you, I realize that ... I don't want to leave." I felt the heat in my body rush to my face as soon as I said that.

"Now what are you implying?" He brought his other hand over to lay against my left cheek, tilting my face up.

With such small contact my chest is already knocking against my chest. Although we hadn't kissed yet, my lips are already feel abandoned. When did my body become so needy? "I- ... I" My head began turning into mush the more he moved closer, closing the gap in an agonizing pace. `Pl-Please hurry. Hurry and rid this feeling my body has!´ I tightly closed my eyes as the feeling of lips grazed against my own, teasing me a little before deepening it completely.

At that moment a wave of heat swept through my body, melting my heart right then and there.

His tongue pressed its way past my lips hungrily and began exploring my wet cavern. I willingly gave in and entwined my tongue with his as my body began to get weighed down till my back bounced against the firm matress beneath us. Because of this, my hands found there ways up and hooked themselves around his neck. `I-I didn't know I lost everything. ... Lost his Love till he was gone, and now it being returned to me. I don't want to ever forget this.´ My eyes tightened once I felt them sting as well as my hands pulling his head closer.

Feeling my chest heave, I then knew it was time to break away for air.

We slowly parted and stared at one another. It was then that I noticed that Akaito was on top of me with his hands on my waist. That and my legs hanging around his waist. "What's wrong?" He questioned. I only shook my head and began running my fingers through his hair along with giving a gentle smile. "I just never realized the love I lost till it was given back to me. I just never knew how miserable I was back at home till now." I then leaned forward and gave a soft peck on the side of his lips. "I know that I love you, and since I do I don't want to be away from you. I-I don't care if we're related. ... I love you Akaito."

His eyes widened in surprise , "Kaito ..." He trailed off before a smile crept upon his lips. Within a second a light yet faint blush spread across his cheeks as he sat up, remaining between my legs. Grabbing my right hand he entwined his fingers within my own and stared down at me. "You've no idea of the countless times I've dreamt to hear that from you. You honestly made me the happiest man the world and I just- ... if I ever get out of here, will you be willing to go somewhere away from Japan and marry me?" I choked on my breath immediately at his question as my heart banged. I literally felt a strike of nassau hit me as my held tears broke free all at once. I brought my left hand over to cover my mouth once I began crying openly.

"You know, people can get married in prison, but it'll just be a certificate. It's all up to you, Love."

`I-I can't stop crying! No. My heart won't stop crying.´ Removing my hand away from my mouth I finally found my use of words again. "D-Don't let anyone call you a devil again. You're far more precious than that, Akaito; Only a saint could make my heart cry like this." My quivering lips somehow managed to curve into a small smile. "I'll marry you. ... I'm also ready, Akaito."

He eyed me in silence for a moment before nodding his head with a single smirk.

With that nod he let go of my hand and traced his hands down to the edge of my shirt, lightly pushing the Orange cloth up, revealing inch after inch of the flat surface of my stomach. Despite the cool breeze inside the room, heat flowing throughout my body was too much to notice the draft.

Akaito's P.O.V.

As soon as I pushed the cloth all the way up I couldn't help but take a dry gulp once my eyes lied on a perfect pair erect buds the shade of strawberries. `So cute.´ "Can you hold up your shirt?" I requested. To avail he done as told and held his shirt up. Quickly my hands lye on the flat yet smooth surface of his stomach and began roaming up and down his soft skin, inching higher every time they moved up.

My thumbs roamed across them, causing me to hear his breath hitch. With just that reaction I began circling my fingers around his perked buds, kneading them slowly. Just watching his mouth open to gasp quietly caused me to get high off his reaction. "A-Akaito- ah" He gasped lightly once I pinched his left side. `He's drugging me with his reactions. Yes, I'm hooked on it. His body is the syringe as his love is the heroine. Inject me dammit´ I removed my right hand and slid down to take a handful of his soft, ass. "Ah" I higher gasp escaped his lips as I leaned closer to his chest and wrapped my lips around his bud.

Immediately my tongue began lapping across his sensitive skin. Never would I have thought his chest would taste this heavenly, so- ... So sweet. Hell, if I was nothing but a child I'd suck on them forever. Same goes for his ass. I always knew just by looking at it that he was well curved in that area, but feeling the fullness beneath my hand is driving my heart to go crazy.

I want to tear off his clothes and screw him good till he begs me to go harder. I'll go as hard as he wishes. "Mm" I groaned once I felt a pair of hands grab a chunk of my hair. I then paused and gave deep chuckle. "Keep playing rough I'll tear your clothes off-" "Ahem!" My body froze almost completely once I heard another's voice. It was then that I slowly looked up to Kaito and saw him struggling to pull his shirt down as his face turned red as a tomato.

"I-I called your name repeatedly once I heard someone coming in, but you didn't listen. Even when I tried pulling your hair to grab your attention" He whispered so that only I could hear. Once that was said I switched my direction over towards the door and saw Dell covering his face with one of his hand, averting his gaze elsewhere. "Kaito, you have three visitors waiting for you in the visitation room." The guard said once more.

I quickly sat back up and let my grip on him go, allowing him to clean himself up and hop off the bed. Before he could even run out the cell with Dell, he quickly mouthed, "I'm sorry" and ran off. It took me a moment to process what just happen and fall back facing the mattress on the top bunk. `I don't know if I'm more upset that the guard caught us, me not being aware, or the guard stopping continuing. ... I have a gut feeling that it was the third one.´

I tisked underneath my breath before mumbling, "Annoying son of a bitch."


End file.
